


【授翻/无差】不要抹去那些吻（Don't Delete The Kisses）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Fluff, Forbidden Forest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter In Love, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions, Unicorn Shepherd Harry Potter, Unicorns, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: 如果Draco回来找Harry，Harry决定把一切的选择权交给Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【授翻/无差】不要抹去那些吻（Don't Delete The Kisses）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Delete The Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913911) by [epsilonargus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonargus/pseuds/epsilonargus). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

Draco Malfoy找到Harry时，他正在取独角兽的粪便样本。

他听见了穿过树叶的嘈杂脚步声，还穿插着激烈的咒骂。他直起身，握紧手中的魔杖。那人从灌木丛中现身，眯起眼睛，举起一只手阻挡Harry魔杖发出的荧光。这着实让人措手不及。

时间在刹那间停滞——足够Harry看清Draco凌乱的长袍和泥垢累累的靴子，手攥着魔杖，呼吸急促。时间复流，Draco冲上前，眼睛如镜子碎片一样明亮，他喊道：“终于！Potter，你在这！看在梅林的份上，把那该死的光从我眼前拿开。”

Harry放下魔杖，不解：“Dra——Draco？”

“你以为是谁？”金发男人反驳道，将长袍从灌木中扯出。

“我根本没指望有人来。”

Draco没有抬头，只是拍落衣袍上的叶子，用拿魔杖的手擦去污迹。Harry默默地看了他几秒，心里翻涌着怀疑与不安。Draco来到了这里？慢慢地，他再次举起魔杖，刺目的光聚焦在入侵者身上。Draco停下动作，下颚的肌肉抽搐。

“你真的是Draco Malfoy？你为什么不用你的魔杖？”Harry点头示意对方的右手。

金发男人静止了好一会儿，身后的禁林漆黑一片。在荧光的照射下，他几乎像是一只欣克庞克*——一缕朦胧的白烟——不过这个魔法生物会在光的照射下生出实体。那就是一只食尸鬼，或者一个博格特：Harry在这个充满XXXX级以上生物的森林里引起了它的注意。

*（欣克庞克：沼泽生物，夜晚点一盏灯，引诱行人陷入泥潭）

“你这么问可真是有趣，Potter。”Draco面对他眯起眼睛，撇撇嘴做了个鬼脸，“我来这里是为了我的魔杖，你不是独角兽专家么？”

他举起他的魔杖。Harry紧张起来，把自己的魔杖对准它。不过Draco只是无力地拿着，表情严肃。

“这不是我的魔杖，我的魔杖对我已经没有用了。我需要一根新的魔杖芯——独角兽毛。Potter，是你弄坏了我的魔杖，所以你来给我修好。”

* * *

Harry想笑。这一天充满了超现实的荒谬感，他不禁觉得自己跌进了一场噩梦。他盯着面前的Draco——轻蔑而不屑，表情很臭。Harry低头呆呆地瞪着手里的药瓶，独角兽的粪便散发着刺目的光芒。

是的，很不幸这是真的。他的脑子还没有那种罔顾事实的想象力，能够变出发光的粑粑。

他放下魔杖，叹了口气：“诺克斯。”

Draco发出一声惊呼，Harry飞快地召唤出一个光球，悬在他们头顶上方。暖色调的光线洒在盘桓交错的灌木丛和茂盛笔挺的树上。Draco抬眼望着那道光亮，继而回看Harry。Harry在他面前使过多少次这种迷人的小花招？几乎是每一夜。

Harry盖好瓶子，塞进背包里：“你是怎么找到我的？”

“Longbottom给我指了这个方向。”Draco回答，“他给我施了一个定位咒。你又不是隐形人，Potter。”

Draco的声音比平时更加低沉沙哑，像烈焰威士忌和烟雾。Harry想起了橡树，在熊熊燃烧、吞噬一切的恶魔鬼火中嘶鸣绽裂——还有绝望地环在他身上的细瘦的胳膊，耳畔炙热的粗喘，以及擦过他脖颈的嘴唇。Potter！他握紧了拳头，把目光移开。

为逃离一切，他投身进了他的野外工作中。森林应是神圣不可侵犯的：不论是战争，之前的人生，之后的人生，还是——亲吻Draco。该死的蠢货。他为什么一定要想这个？因为现在他又在注视Draco，看到了灰眼睛之下如墨一般的模糊阴影，紧闭的嘴唇，和女妖似的白皙皮肤。

他看着Draco，想着这个男孩愤怒地红了脸，冷漠易碎，歇斯底里地尖叫“你是弯的吗，Potter？你想亲我？”Harry不知道哪个更糟糕：是直面那个残忍可怕的男孩，还是这个唤起他不想面对的记忆的男人的盛怒。

“好吧。”Harry道，“你想让我怎么帮你的魔杖？我不是独角兽专家，我只是帮Grubbly Plank做些研究。”

“在这儿说？”Draco问，发出令人头疼的高分贝笑声，“恐怕我的问题会比十分钟的咨询要复杂一些，你得请我喝杯茶，在你家。”

Harry呆呆地望着他片刻：“你——你让我？”

Draco的眼睛像月亮锻造的匕首：“没错。”

* * *

他们一语不发地走着。Draco的长袍不时被品行不端的树枝勾住，沉默便被他的“萨拉查”和“该死的见鬼”打破。Harry走在前面，尽量不理会他的抱怨。他感觉对方的视线跟屋塌地陷咒一样黏了在他的背后，这种意识将他的皮肤层层侵占。梅林啊，这不是他想象的重逢。

他几乎不知道自己在往哪走，只是本能地走着——与这里的树木陪伴数月之后，他对森林已经有所了解。Draco来到了这里。指甲深深嵌进掌心，他的脑海和他们周围的深夜丛林一般黑暗。他绞尽了脑汁，不过他又想和这个他努力忘记的人说什么呢？

Draco的咕哝愈发咄咄逼人。Harry突然转过身。Draco踉跄了几步，瞪大眼睛，被吓了一跳，他下意识地举起双手，仿佛他知道害怕黑暗中的突然动响，然后他回过神来，把手放下——Harry看到了Draco手掌上熟悉的皱巴巴的疤痕。Bellatrix姨妈在玩她的匕首，Draco告诉他，脸上挂着讥讽的嗤笑。

当然，母亲阻止了一切。

Harry感觉那双伤痕累累的手掌滑过了他赤裸的胸膛，粗糙的手掌灼烧他的皮肤，Draco修长的手指深深嵌入他的血肉，他听到了喘息和呜咽，唇瓣被欲望轻启。停下，白痴！他后退一步，无比希望Draco不会看见他脑海里沉甸甸的记忆。

Draco的脸上闪过担忧和困惑。

“水火不侵咒可以挡住树枝。”Harry简短道，指了指他的长袍。

“哦，现在的我不太能使用咒语，Potter。”Draco语气狠厉。

“我本来想帮忙的。”Harry反驳道，翻了个白眼，“别生气了。水火不侵。”他把魔杖还对准了Draco的鞋子，“水火不侵，不知道这会对你的鞋子有什么影响。它们几乎毁了，你穿的不适合在森林里走路。”

“不过，我以为我会在霍格沃茨找到你，他们告诉我你住在那。直到我走过一段非常曲折的飞路，Longbottom才告诉我你去了禁林——为了研究，他说是。”

Draco的语气不咸不淡，锐利的灰眸在Harry的脸上掠过。他知道Harry会立刻想知道他们指的是谁，他们还告诉了他什么。Draco现在知道一切了吗？那又有什么坏处呢？他的脑海传来一阵低语：如果他现在拒绝了你，至少你能得到确切的答案。Harry咬紧后槽牙，走开了。

Draco继续说着话，声音轻飘，脚步声在寂静的森林里显得喧闹讨厌。“你可以想象，我的事非常紧急。我可以向你保证，Potter，今天来禁林见你是我最不期望的。”

“一想到你期望什么我就发抖。”Harry低声道。

“你想知道吗？”另一人欣喜道，“好吧，我确实以为我会迎面收到一个诅咒或者恶咒，也许是一句‘滚开，Malfoy，我永远也不会帮你这种人’。某种形式的拒绝。你看，我必须说我很高兴这些期望落空了。”

Harry转过身，光球跟着他的动作上下浮动。Draco停下来，眨了眨眼，眼神过分无辜。这个笨蛋在引诱他上钩，没错，他就是。Harry做了个鬼脸，咽下嘴边的“为什么”和“你个愚蠢的小傻瓜”。还不行，不是现在，不在这里。

“我还以为你不想在森林里长谈。”他厉声道，“别废话，赶快走。”

他坚定地转过身，双手插进夹克的深口袋里继续赶路。Draco极其不屑地哼了一声，嘴里嘟囔着疑似“混蛋”的字眼。一会儿后，他跟上了Harry。

回到霍格沃茨的路途应是相对短暂且熟悉的，不过今晚，它似乎曲折地蜿蜒进了高大昏暗的树干里，在Harry完全没有预料到的时候再度绕了回来。林里藏匿的黑影超出了光的范围——他并不害怕，却折磨着他的心神。今夜森林警惕。

Draco沉重的脚步声停了下来，然后开始，复又停。Harry突然意识到对方的呼吸声很是吃力，空气刺耳地穿过超负荷的肺叶。他在Draco又一次停下时，转过了身。Draco弯着腰，双手撑在膝盖上喘着粗气。他抬头，挑衅的光芒在眼里跃动。你要是敢同情我，Potter，尽管试试。

Harry叹气道：“看在梅林的份上。”

他大步走向Draco，抓住他的前臂，忽略掌下燃起的电火花般的灼热——即使他们的肌肤之间还隔着层层衣物——还有Malfoy瑟缩的样子。

“坐下。”他命令道，把金发男人推向一旁的树桩。

“我没事。”Draco低声愤怒道，试图甩开他的手，但Harry钳制他的力气无可撼动。“放手，Potter。”

“才不会在你快要晕倒在我身上的时候，你个胡说八道的白痴。”Harry咆哮道，“坐下，我们休息一下，好吗？你一整晚都在走路？操，我早该想到你是一路走来的。要知道，我本来可以走慢一点。什么都不说的你真他妈愚蠢”

Draco花了点时间让自己喘口气，不过那凶狠的眼神足以弥补他暂时的沉默：“真是抱歉，Potter，我的身体不太好。我只在该死的阿兹卡班里待了三年，你知道吗。”

Harry松开Draco的手臂，这番话如钝器一般扎进了Harry的心脏。他不知道他该如何面对，他在这六个月里拼命不去触碰的过去。

“我记得。”他麻木地说。

Draco把手肘搁在膝盖上，抬头看着Harry，露出一丝嘲弄的笑。

“是么？所以你为什么不再来监狱里见我了，Potter？”

* * *

过去六个月，他无时无刻不在想念Draco——非常地想。过去的三年，过去的七年里，他就一直思念着Draco。从他进入魔法世界的那日起，这个金发男人什么时候没有在他的生命里占据一席之地了？在霍格沃茨，Draco Malfoy每年都会打搅Harry的生活，就像伏地魔一样——Harry应该永远痛恨这个混蛋。

如此便不会有前往阿兹卡班的问题，也就不会和本该同他的错误一起被留在过去的混蛋见面。不知怎的。伟大的宇宙似乎决定Harry做的事情远不足以弥补错误，他还得受尽折磨偿还所有的罪过。

他没有把目光从Draco讥讽的嘲笑和锐利的双眸上移开。有什么可藏的呢？不论Draco来这里是否真是为了修好他的魔杖，至少他在要求Harry负责。他叹了口气，把过长的刘海向后捋去。

“我没办法让自己回去。”他简单道。Draco会随心所欲地利用他的懦弱。

Draco脸色苍白，向后退去，掩藏了所有的情绪。

“啊。”他空洞道，“看来，真相从不讨喜。很好，很抱歉占用了你的时间，Potter。给我指一条回霍格莫德的路，我不会再打扰你。”

Harry目瞪口呆地望着他，他说错话了。废物。Draco站了起来，动作僵硬。Harry走上前再次抓住Draco的手臂，握住另一人削瘦的手腕。他太瘦了，他心烦意乱地想。他一直都这么瘦吗？

Draco发出愤怒的嘶吼，扭动手臂试图挣脱Harry的束缚——再次没能成功。

“别这么野蛮，Potter，靠暴力达到目的。”他怒吼道，“放我走，你显然不想让我留下，你根本就没有想过来找我，是不是？他们在撒谎，他妈的耍了我。我向你保证，你的宝贝朋友Granger和Weasley成功摆了我一道。”Draco试图挣脱开自己的胳膊，皮肤在Harry的掌下摩擦。“非常抱歉占用了你的时间，Potter，放——开——我！”

“你见了Ron和Hermione？”Harry质问道，然后摇了摇头，“不，现在不重要了，给我停下！看在戈德里克的份上，你快晕倒了——看看你，你个笨蛋！你不应该像这样来森林里找我，你为什么不在霍格沃茨里等着？我迟早会回去的。”

Draco的双眸闪着水银般的光点，他俯下身用拳头捶打Harry的胸膛，指关节深深扎了进去。Harry踉跄了一下，但没有松手。光在他们头顶摇曳不定，周围光影攒动。

“但是，我不能再等了，不是么？”Draco大喊，“我六个月前就从阿兹卡班出狱了，Potter。我知道你为我做了什么——母亲都告诉我了。他们对我说你是在乎我的，所以你才做了这些。他妈全是骗人的，我现在知道了。对不起，很抱歉我来了这里，够了吗？”

他饱含激动和情感的喊声回响在静谧的森林里。Harry感觉后背淌下了一颗汗珠。初秋虽寒，他的夹克里却过分闷热。暗中窥视这一荒唐场景的森林与它的住民们，现在肯定在谴责Harry搞砸了一切。Draco的手臂仍在他双手的钳制下挣扎着，Harry低头看去，咬紧后槽牙，几绺发丝落到脸上。

Harry张了张嘴，没有找到任何言语。他要说什么？他想说什么？他没有想过他会见到Draco，触碰Draco。他想了一遍又一遍，还是没有激发出任何宏伟的方案解决一切。

他短暂地闭上眼睛。莫甘娜的烂奶头啊。

Hermione指责是一个不顾后果的白痴。更不公平的是，她觉得Harry是故意这么做的。Harry认为自己只是听从了内心的直觉。这种方式帮助他度过了与伏地魔的斗争、战争和现在的生活——直到他遇见Draco，他遵从的每一个本能都会招来灾难。

“好了，去我家可以吗？我会给我们幻影显形。”

Draco抬起头，眯起眼睛：“我们不可能在森林或霍格沃茨里幻影显形。”他的语气显然在说他发现Harry是多么的愚蠢。

Harry忍不住咧嘴一笑，将Draco拉近自己：“我花了三年的时间来探索这片森林，我还在这里死过一次。而且半人马跟我分享了一些他们的秘密，稍等。”

Harry集中注意，把精神力穿过保护霍格沃茨领地的错综交织的屏障和咒语的狭缝，头顶的光球顿时熄灭。Draco紧张起来。

“什么——”他的话被幻影显形打断，两个人撞在一起，身体在魔法瞬间移动的挤压下伸展和扭曲。

他们重重地落在不平整的地面上，Draco踉跄了几步，Harry一把抓住他的胳膊将他拉近自己。Draco喘着粗气，目瞪失色，他的手指抓住了Harry夹克的前襟。有那么一瞬间，他紧紧地抱住了Harry。二人目光相接，Draco把Harry推了开来，跌跌撞撞地后退几步，朝四周疯狂张望。

他们来到了Harry的前花园，身后的小屋昏暗寂静。霍格沃茨城堡在北方若隐若现，无数的灯火在黑暗中闪烁。草地静悄悄的，偶被风拂过森林的沙沙声惊扰——还有Draco的激烈吼叫。

“他妈的搞什么，Potter ？”他尖叫着冲上前，手掌粗暴地推了推Harry的胸膛。“这他妈怎么可能？你什么情况？这根本就不可能。这三年你都在做什么？你不可能只是一个独角兽牧人，你个十足的混蛋。”

Harry揉着前胸，困惑不已，还有些愤愤不平。当他第一次向朋友们展示他的能力时，所有人都表现得惊奇不已，这还是第一次有人用愤怒回应他。

“只要你知道如何找出屏障里的漏洞，剩下的就只是训练。”他有些严厉道，“如果你想，我可以教你。没什么大不了的，Neville也学会了。”

Draco冷笑：“哦，听上去真是不错，Potter。教一个有罪的食死徒如何进入霍格沃茨——为什么听起来这么耳熟？”

Harry皱眉摇了摇头：“闭嘴，我给我们免去了不必要的长途跋涉，不是吗？我应该一开始就这么做。通常我喜欢走回去。所以事先没有想到——对不起，是我的错。”

“对不起——”Draco难以置信道，有些语无伦次，“你是在取笑我吗，Potter？你是谁？我怎么会不知道你能够施出这种荒谬的魔法？我错了，我简直大错特错。我不认识你。”他的声音陡然嘶哑，“一切都是我的幻想，不是吗？我还拼命假装你来见我是有意义的——”

Draco身子有些摇晃，在他晕倒之前Harry不得不率先抓住他。这些年，他已经见识过了足够多的这类叱责，他知道Draco决心要摧毁什么东西。

“停下。”Harry打断他，“在你自顾自说任何话之前，进去让我给你泡杯茶好吗？你冻坏了。”

他握住Draco的双手——它们攥成了拳头，摸上去冰凉。Draco怔在那。Harry深吸了一口气，透过睫毛抬眼望去。Draco的表情一片茫然，关上了心扉。Harry最害怕的依旧是Draco来到了这里——为了他。

“你没有错。”Harry告诉他，“你对我很重要。”

* * *

Harry彻底搞砸了一切，从他决定披上隐形斗篷骑着扫帚溜进阿兹卡班的那一刻起，他就搞砸了。在Malfoy被判刑的那个月。Harry一直在试图说服Kingsley收回判决：Malfoy只是一个被伏地魔和他食死徒父亲操控的孩子。没有成功。

“恐怕这是行不通的，Harry。”部长严肃道，“他成年以后，甚至还在支持伏地魔。他在霍格沃茨与我们对抗时，已经是一个合法的成年人了——你也一样。我们必须追究他的恶劣行径，不管他现在有多么后悔。”

当然，Hermione和Ron同意Kingsley的看法，无法理解Harry的愤怒。怎么可能？Harry没有告诉他们那些带着铁锈、鲜血和烟灰味道的吻：六年级的男厕里，在Harry惊慌失措地划破Malfoy的胸膛之前；有求必应屋外的走廊上，在Harry把他从魔鬼火焰中救出来之后。Harry甚至没有承认他更喜欢亲吻男的。

Harry在意识到后果前就已经骑上了扫帚，他想起了站在法庭中的Malfoy，面色苍白，绝望而恐惧，像是Harry在男厕里看到的一个倒影。他安全地躲在斗篷之下继续飞行，飞过拍打着黑岩、翻卷出泡沫的黑色浪花，飞过环绕在监狱岛的魔法屏障。自从Kingsley进行了改革，现在看守阿兹卡班的是傲罗。不过咒语对Harry的斗篷不起作用。

他在阴森寒冷的走廊里蹑手蹑脚地行进，偷听阴郁且无聊的傲罗们说话，花了两个多小时才找到Malfoy的牢房。空气中弥散着亡尘和绝望的恶臭。他儿时的对手正坐在比浴室稍大一些的牢房角落里，双臂抱着膝盖，目光涣散地盯着前方。高高的窗棂中，可以看到一隅乌云密布的夜空。

Harry不敢在第一个夜晚贸然行动，他隔着间隙大到可以容纳一条狗溜进去的铁栏远远观望，以前是被一个绝望的心灵监守，现在还多了咒语。Harry在那里待了整整一夜，栅栏另一边，Malfoy自始至终都纹丝未动。

一周后，他在第二次拜访时露了脸，假装是Narcissa Malfoy求他来的。毕竟她在战争中救了他一命，他欠她一个人情。Malfoy对他充满了敌意，口吐尖酸刻薄的辱骂。不管怎样，Harry每个星期还是会来看他，带去热腾腾的炖肉和新鲜出炉的松饼。傲罗们来过几次，对诱人的食物香味产生了怀疑，但他们始终没能发现Harry。

四周过去了，Malfoy终于接受了一块饼干。Harry知道他正穿过栏杆。起初，这感觉是奇怪且不安的，像是他在第一次随从显影时折磨神志且窒息的挤压感。没有了对彼此怀有的潜藏敌意，Malfoy和他都不知道该如何相处。谈论他们的童年让隔阂有了裂缝。过了差不多半年，Malfoy才成为了Draco。

Harry把一切搞砸了，不是吗？在他想再度亲吻Draco时。

* * *

Draco坐在宽敞舒适的扶手椅上，修长的手指环绕着Harry递给他的茶渍点点的旧杯子。他环顾四周，用冷漠的灰色眼睛打量起这个只有一间房的小屋，屋椽裸露，墙壁被烟熏得斑驳漆黑，家具笨重，装饰物和坐垫磨损不堪。几乎所有的东西都是老旧的，还有些是霍格沃茨不再需要的。

Harry站在火炉旁，双手背在身后，身体在Draco的目光又落回他身上时僵硬起来。他无论如何也没有料到这个：Draco在他的屋子里，裹着Harry厚重的红色毛毯。Draco和他相见在阿兹卡班以外的地方——本该是一个白日梦。Harry拒绝梦到这类不可能的事情。

但Draco现在就在这里。Harry再也不知道什么是他能梦到的，什么不能。

“我看到你保留了Hagrid的大部分东西。”Draco道。

Harry挤出一个干巴巴的笑，在小茶壶里的水烧开时，召唤出一个杯子倒茶。Draco看到只配有一只杯子的水壶后窃笑了起来，似在冷言冷语：还以为会有很多客人，你说呢，Potter？

“只是，所有的东西都还能用。”Harry走过去，坐在了Draco扶手椅对面的凳子上。

Draco摇了摇头，脸上浮起一丝笑意：“你知道吗，当你告诉我你住在Hagrid的小屋里，你的生活就和我当初想象得一模一样。”

“是吗？那是什么样子？”

“一个糟透了的单身住所。”

Harry做了个鬼脸，不由得笑出了声：“好吧，我承认。这里可以打扫一下。Hermione，甚至还有Neville都在跟我念叨，所以我想这里看起来确实很糟糕。”他耸了耸肩，“等我有时间。”

他们目光于半空相遇，Draco的眼神直接坦荡。Harry心底泛起一股温暖，他想起了那些夜晚，他们依偎在牢房里，坐在由魔法幻化且施了障眼法的软垫上，手臂偶尔擦过对方。Draco垂眼喝了一口杯中的茶水，Harry心中的光旋即熄灭。他一定是疯了，才会对他们在阿兹卡班的时光生出喜爱——Draco绝不会。他是一个囚犯。Harry每晚都会溜走，把他一个人丢在那。

当然，他们谈过把他救出去，但什么也做不了——如果Draco 想过一个不用被起诉和四处躲藏的生活，就什么也做不了。所以他们坚持了下来。Harry一再承诺他每周都会来看他，尽可能多的来，他不会把Draco一个人扔在那个摧残灵魂的地方。

都是他背弃的承诺。

Harry犹豫了片刻。他们是怎么续上他们从儿时起就开始的对话的？如果Draco从他母亲那听说了Harry和魔法部达成的交易，他一定知道Harry前去看他的真相——他肯定会痛恨Harry骗了他。他曾想过坦白——也为此备受折磨——但他没有，所以现在已经是一个争论未决的问题了。

他从杯子里抬起头。另一人研究着他的杯子，在手中转了一圈又一圈。他显然不想让Harry好过。Harry张开嘴——随意聊聊寒冷的天气，问Draco是否暖和。不过Draco比他先抓到了飞贼（先他一步）。

“母亲告诉我，你在霍格沃茨战役结束后的一个星期把我的魔杖还了回去。”Draco道，语气平和，“我那时肯定还在魔法部的拘留所，这些年她一直保管着它，但……它对我已经没有用了。我甚至不能让它发出火花。”

“哦……”Harry被Draco选择的话题吓了一跳，努力回想自己上次握Draco的魔杖是什么时候，“我在修好自己的旧魔杖后，就再也没有用过它了，但……感觉不错。如果有道理，我感觉它还是一根魔杖。”

Draco耸了耸肩：“只是，它不再为我所用。我一直在用我母亲的魔杖——听起来是不是很熟悉？”他苦笑一声，“总之，我去了Ollivander的店，魔杖本身或者它的构成没有一点问题。只是……只是它不再把我当作它的主人了。Ollivander说他可以帮我用旧魔杖做一根新的——我只需要给他找来新鲜的独角兽毛发。”

他再次耸了耸肩，最后抬起头，眼神让人捉摸不透：“把我带到了这里，我以为这是一个找你的完美借口。我真蠢。我早该想到你躲我是有原因的。”

他叹了一口气，放下杯子，直直地盯着Harry的眼睛，坚定地扬起下巴：“说吧，Potter。你不打算跟我说说你为什么不再来见我，却和傲罗谈判把我提前释放出来吗？我从Granger那听说——在母亲告诉我你做的那些事后。我找她是为了知道那些不快的细节，你为我做了担保。你给我做了担保人。如果你想跟我一刀两断，那你做得可真是差劲。”

“我没想那么做 。”Harry脱口而出，向前倾了倾身子，“我不——我不想和你断绝关系。”

Draco嗤笑道：“是吗，你本来可以骗过我的，Potter。”

“这——这很复杂。”

Harry一跃而起，阔步走向火炉，心怦怦直跳，血管里的血液滚烫。他无法在铸铁平底锅或者忘记扔掉的干草药中找到任何办法，于是他转过身，大步走向扶手椅。Draco默默地看着他，目光谴责。

“我不能——我不知道该怎么像你一样说这事。”Harry咬牙切齿道，“你总知道该说什么。”

“别傻了。”Draco冷笑一声，“你知道说什么，你只是不敢！混蛋，你不是史上最伟大的格兰芬多吗？你所谓的勇气在哪里？真丢人。”

“你没必要这么混蛋！”Harry咆哮道，“我在努力，如果你非要在这件事上表现得像个他妈的混蛋，我已经开始忘记我一开始为什么要在乎了。”

“这不就是问题所在吗？”Draco嘶吼着，“很明显你根本不够喜欢我没有告诉任何人关于我们的事情，你又为什么要在乎？”

“不够喜欢你？”Harry喊道，“你个愚蠢的讨厌鬼！我跟你说的话甚至比我跟朋友的还多。我每周至少飞四次，每次两个小时去见你。我给傲罗至少写了五十封信求他们早点放了你。不够喜欢你？我他妈爱你。过去的六个月，我每天都会想起你，每天都在想你。你他妈怎么敢说我不够喜欢你？”

Draco盯着他，脸上的表情凝滞。心跳了一拍，然后五拍——足以让Harry意识到他交付了一切，留给Draco判决。他摇了摇头，拳头握紧又松开，心跳声震彻耳膜，脸涨得通红，皮肤因为血液的奔腾而灼烫着。

他一开始就该这么做，扯掉如魔鬼网一般束缚着喉咙的恐惧和怀疑。他拼命想要否决的危险想法现在化作了一只受惊的鹰头马身有翼兽，在他心中横冲直撞。

“看，有那么难说出口吗？”Draco调侃道，脸上绽放出一抹笑容。一道荧光闪烁驱散了缠绕在Harry胸前的魔鬼网。

Harry后退了一步，双腿撞上凳子，瘫倒在了座位上，忍住即将逃离喉咙的歇斯底里的笑声，一只手颤抖地举至眼前：“梅林啊。”

“那你为什么不再来见我了？”Draco问道，“最后一个晚上——你是打算吻我的，我知道你想，但你没有，也没有回来。你为什么要逃走？”

“我——”Harry紧紧闭上眼睛。

他又看见了那个黑暗紧闭的牢房四壁，Draco的眼睛被美好的月光和笑声照亮。他向前探了探身子，一只温暖的手搭在了Harry的肩膀上，开玩笑地推了他一下，因为Harry的一个愚蠢的笑话。Harry一把握住了Draco的手腕，也向前倾了过去，心神被家养小精灵酿的酒醉得翩然。他可以在Draco吐出的气息中尝到葡萄酒的甜香，于交融的唇舌间感受到颤抖的激情和欲望——这时浮云悄然掠过，光消月隐，Harry突然意识到了自己想做什么。

权力的天平明显偏向了他这一边，占有Draco是不对的——无论他有多么渴望得到他。Draco是一个人，时刻在担惊受怕，而Harry几乎是他得以接触到外面世界的唯一途径。他当然别无选择。Harry利用礼物他的脆弱为自己谋取利益。没错，他一开始就不应该去那里，不应该继续那场密会。他从一开始就错了。

因此他不得不离开，他不得不。这应该是Draco的选择。无论未来会发什么，Harry都希望那是Draco自己的选择。

“我……我想看看你会不会来找我。”他平静地说。

他抬起头。Draco看着他，眼睛在他脸上搜寻，仔细观察，把他看到的卵石捡起来检查，想知道如果他把它们扔进湖里，会泛起怎样的涟漪。他脸上的笑消失了，陷入沉思。

“你以为我不会？”Draco问，“这一年里最困难的事情是，首先，我的身体不允许我去找你，我也不能让我的母亲去，因为，”他做了个鬼脸，“你违反该死的法律的事情不应该被任何人知道。”

“当我终于出来后，我想我应该去找你，对你下个诅咒、恶咒什么的，因为你他妈的耍了我——因为我想肯定是这样。你为什么要在我们互相讨厌的时候选择了 ** **我**** ？但我的魔杖不再听我的话，我发现你才是我提前出狱的原因。你知道我那个时候有多困惑吗，Potter？”

Harry皱眉蹙额：“我不是故意的。Hermione警告过我，但——我——我相信这么做是正确的。操，我真的把事情搞得一团糟。我不是在玩弄你，好吗？我从来不是在做戏，只是……只是这是正确的事，看到没？我——我一直都在强迫你，不是吗？”

Draco目瞪口呆地望着他，脸上的表情在Harry讲话的过程中显得越来越吃惊。

“你想要我的唯一原因是，那里只有我一个人。如果——如果你一开始就有选择的余地的话，我……我必须确信你是真的会选择我。”

“Harry。”Draco道，顿了顿，惊讶于嘴里溜出的名字。

Harry僵坐在凳子上，背脊板直。Draco只叫过他Potter，即使是在Harry第一次当面叫他Draco之后。Harry甚至绝望地想，他们之间会一直存在一段对方不愿意打破的距离。所以嘲弄时是Potter，绝望尖叫时是Potter，渴望呢喃时是Potter。不是Harry，从来没有Harry。

“Harry。”Draco又说了一遍，从扶手椅上站起身，跪在Harry脚边，“Harry。”

Draco握着Harry的双手，他的触碰温暖而执着，点燃了Harry心中的荧光闪烁。他抬眼看着Harry，眼睛仍在Harry的脸上搜寻。Harry本能地往后一缩，他不知道Draco是否能找到合适的石头，但Draco只是更用力地按住他的手。

“Harry，你就是一个十足的白痴。”Draco一本正经道，“你从一开始就是我的选择，你个笨蛋。你难道忘记了六年级的时候是我吻的你？还有你把我从魔鬼火焰救出来的时候？就算我以为你是直的，我还是这么做了。我也强迫了你。”

Harry摇了摇头：“不，别犯傻了。是我吻了你，是我抓过了你，不是吗？在男厕的时候，你还在害怕和哭泣——”

“是我先冲上去的。”Draco打断他，眉头紧锁，“我想激怒你，但没想到你会回吻我。你那时候应该是直的。”

“当然了。”Draco哼了一声，“在我知道你也喜欢男的之后……就不可避免了。我想我一直想要你……你的关注，即使我不能拥有你，我还是希望你能想着我。这就是为什么……我在学校里做了那些事——当然不是在为我是一个蠢货找借口。说起来真可悲，我一直渴望得到你的注意，Harry。”

他的手与Harry相触的那片肌肤如火烧般灼热，他抬起手，手掌抚上Harry的脸颊。Harry闭上眼，发出低低的呢喃，贴近Draco的触摸。Draco——这个名字就像是他心灵的最后一块拼图。

“这就是一个错误——一个愚蠢错误——向伏地魔屈服。”Draco低声道，“好像我能帮他把你杀了似的。在我们都以为你死了的时候……我想我也会死去，我还没来得及告诉你，你对我有多么重要。这太扭曲了不是吗？简直不合理。”

“你还不明白吗？Harry，你如果想谈强迫、圈套或者操纵，请把这些罪名安到我的名下。如果那意味着能拥有你，我愿意在阿兹卡班多关三年。”

“你们斯莱特林最会说话了，不是吗？”Harry小声道，微微一笑。

他睁开眼，伸手捧住了Draco的脸。Draco眼神炽热，流出不加掩饰的情感，堆满了渴望和深情。

“如果我说我爱你，你会相信我吗？”Draco问，声音沙哑。

Harry只是笑了笑，以吻作答。Draco凑近他，跨坐在Harry腿上，激烈地亲吻他，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴合，一声喘息从他微张的唇瓣间溜出。他紧抓Harry的后颈，手指在Harry的皮肤上留下一道道灼热的痕迹。

他们彼此分离以获求空气，Draco吻着Harry的脸颊、下巴和脖子，手臂紧紧搂着Harry。Harry喘着粗气笑了起来，伸手抱住Draco的腰。他们的身体互相紧贴，两人之间的温度渐渐攀升。毫无疑问，他们彼此都渴望着这个。

“我想给你做魔杖的独角兽毛可以明天再给你。”Harry道。

“我希望那是一头只有处子才能接近的神秘独角兽。”Draco得意笑道，“因为明天你可能要失业了。”

Harry还没来得及想好说什么，Draco就把他拽到面前，又吻了起来——这一次，他们确信这完全是彼此的选择。


End file.
